


По секрету всему свету

by WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Out of Character, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: У Тони всегда была Пеппер.





	

У Тони всегда была Пеппер.

Пеппер и ДЖАРВИС.

Эти двое были столпами, и на них держалась вся жизнь Тони, состоящая по большей части из мастерской и выпивки. Другие люди приходили и уходили, иногда даже умудряясь оставить после себя более заметные следы, чем губная помада на воротнике блузки или использованные презервативы. И лишь Пеппер и ДЖАРВИС оставались неизменны.

Пожелания доброго утра ровно в семь-ноль-ноль и чашка кофе на стопке распечаток — лишь удобное дополнение, вносящее некую упорядоченность в её жизнь.

Тони любила ДЖАРВИСА — своё самое ценное и потрясающее детище, которым она по праву гордилась.

Тони любила Пеппер — единственную в мире женщину, которой она могла доверить свои секреты, Старк Индастриз и даже жизнь.

А ещё — своё сердце.

Поцелуи Пеппер были до невыносимого желанными. Тони хотелось вновь и вновь тонуть в переполнявшей их нежности, упиваться ими, как упиваются прохладой в жаркий летний день, и кричать на весь мир о доставшемся ей счастье.

«Смотрите все, у меня есть Пеппер!»

«Смотрите все, как сильно мы любим друг друга!»

И это было самое потрясающее чувство на свете.

***

Накручивая на палец мягкие волосы Пеппер, растрепавшиеся после бурного секса, Тони без умолку болтала о своих планах по обустройству Башни, конструированию новых роботов и сотне других мелочей, крутившихся у неё в голове целый день.

— Эй, как думаешь, — вдруг сменила она тему, — насколько популярным станет наше хоум-порно, если я его выложу в сеть? Анонимно, конечно — ДЖАРВИС сможет сделать наши лица неузнаваемыми. Спорю на что угодно, оно быстро окажется в топах.

— Не смей! — полушутливо погрозила кулаком Пеппер. — А вообще, если ты считаешь наш секс потрясающим, так бы сразу и сказала.

Пеппер провела пальцами по сияющему бледно-голубым светом реактору в груди Тони и устроилась на её плече.

— Надеюсь, ты передумаешь насчёт порно, — так же шутливо ответила Тони, вдыхая неповторимый аромат волос Пеппер. — Боже, как же я тебя люблю.

— Я тебя тоже, Тони, — ответила Пеппер. — Только дай мне выспаться.

— Конечно, милая, — шепнула Тони и прикрыла глаза.

Её переполняло счастье, которым хотелось поделиться со всем миром.

Или хотя бы с Роуди — он точно поймёт.

Он всегда понимает.


End file.
